Teardrops on Maron's Guitar
by The Sunflower Flower
Summary: Soo....it's a SongFic with Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne manga and Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. It's another oneshot. Read and Rate please!


Well

Well! It's your favorite Tessy here! So, I was reading the manga for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, I got obsessed with one part where Miyako gets controlled by the demon and makes Chiaki fall in love with her. I thought it fit this song so I created a SongFic! Read and Rate!

Tessy signing off3

--

Maron looked at the two of them together

"We've decided to go out." Chiaki said.

Maron stared then suddenly erupted.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him. She turned around and left.

**Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing  
**

"I should've hit him one more time! Even as a joke, that's too cruel!" She fumed.

The next day, still, both Chiaki and Miyako were acting all lovey dovey

"I wonder if he was serious…" She sighed.

Minazaki started yelling at Chiaki.

**  
Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I'll have to live without  
**

"It's okay." Maron said.

"Chiaki, wait. Do you really like Miyako? Was everything else a lie?" She asked.

"I was serious." Chiaki replied.

"Then okay then…" Maron let him go.

She looked after them, and put her head down.

**  
Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
**

"You know, Miyako is really wicked. She took Chiaki." Three other girls stated.

For a moment, Maron was laughing. Then she stopped.

Maron picked up a bucket and filled it with water. She poured it all over the three girls.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts Toudaiji Miyako!" She stated.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**

"I believe in Chiaki." She said to Minazaki.

"That, he will make Miyako happy!" She smiled.

Later, she walked away, her foot slipped and she fell down a cliff.

When she woke up, she was crying.

"That's right…I'm alone again…" She mumbled while crying.

**  
Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
**

Chiaki saw Miyako.

"Chiaki!" She called.

Their faces came close, just when they were going to kiss, Chiaki moved away

He thought, "That's weird, the fragrance is different."

**  
She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause  
**

Maron looked up, she heard footsteps.

"Chiaki!?" She shouted happily.

"Sorry, I'm not your prince." Noin appeared next to the rock.

"It's okay…" She started to cry again.

**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**

"Argh! I'm such a coward. I finally found Fin, I can't even go out there! I'll be swatted away like a fly! If I just was a pure-tenshi, God can't you do anything?" Access whispered irritated.

"I understand." Some one said.

In a poof, Access was a pure-tenshi.

**  
So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
**

"Access?" Fin smiled, "You've finally become a pure-tenshi! Congratulations!"

"I mean, is that all? That's great." She turned away.

"Hey…your manipulating Chiaki aren't you?" Access questioned.

"Maybe it's someone else." She replied.

"Fin!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ow!." A burn mark appeared.

Fin flew away. "I can't even touch you now…"

**  
'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.  
**

"Maron!" Access called.

"It's Miyako! She's being possessed by a demon. That's why Chiaki was acting like that to her." Access continued.

"That's it? I'm so happy…" She smiled. "Game Start!"

**  
Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

**--**

How was it? How was it? Did you like it!? Tessy thanks you for reading the whole thing. Thanks! Please give me constructive criticism :3


End file.
